The OC Season 3
by coolcolin5
Summary: The following fan fiction is collaboration of the O.C. RPG website “ Where members are using a RPG type format to create a fan fiction! It's off to a great start, Read and Review.
1. Ep1 “The After Math” Scene 1 Hospital

The following fan fiction is collaboration of the O.C. RPG website (3W's)avidgamers (dot com) schoolofrock/".

**Story By:**

Ryan – Coolcolin5

Marissa – Name Currently Unknown

Seth – Nattyhardy7

Summer – Name Currently Unknown

**Edited By:**

Ryan – Coolcolin5

**If you love the O.C. and have been blessed with the gift of writing, then come and sign up fro the O.C. RPG!**

* * *

* * *

The O.C. Season 3 - Episode 1 – "The After Math" Scene 1 - Hospital

"Diagnosis!"

"Shot through the back, the bullet seems to have just missed the heart, but has punctured a lung. The patient is non-responsive, possibly comatose."

The doctor pulled opened Trey's eyes, examining them at first, and then pulled out a small flashlight.

"He's comatose, get him into surgery right away or were going to lose him."

The stale smell of the waiting room made Seth sick, which was sort of ironic because he was in a hospital or was it because people who are sick come here?.?.?

"Seth!"

Seth smiled faintly and looked up to see Summer.

"Were going to go get food, your dad already gave me some money."

Seth stood from the gray and metal seat and looked at Ryan, "You want to come?"

Ryan didn't move and as the seconds passed by Seth began to wonder if he had heard him. But then, Ryan looked up and answered, "I don't think so."

"He'll probably be fine, these are like the best doctors in the world."

This time Ryan spoke as soon as Seth stopped talking.

"I don't know if I want him to be."

Summer gave Ryan a reassuring smile and then dragged Seth towards the elevator, leaving Ryan staring across the room at a broken Marissa. She sat next to her mother and father, a police officer trying to ask her questions. Ryan wanted to go over there, comfort her like he always did, but he didn't know how he felt right now. He was grateful for what she did, but would Trey really have killed him? Or would he have just let him go and then kept fighting. There was no reason to shoot Trey…was there?

* * *

Summer held tightly onto Seth's hands as together they walked away from where Ryan was sitting.

"Nothing ever seems to go the way we want it to," Summer commented quietly. "What's going to happen now? With Marissa... Trey... Ryan." Summer's voice slowly faded off. Summer thought back to what had happened earlier that day. The vision of Trey, lying motionless on the floor. Marissa, on the floor, still, with tears running down her face. And Ryan, blood all over his face, hands and body. Without having to know the full story, Summer could piece together the incident.

"Everything's going to be okay, isn't it Seth?" Summer said looking up at Seth looking for some assurance. "I mean, it has to be..."

* * *

Marissa couldn't stop crying. She wanted to, her eyes were sore and red from the tears, but they just kept flowing, pouring out uncontrollably. She looked down at her hands, they had been shaking for hours. Everything seemed so out of control, like she had no say in anything. The policemen just kept shooting at her with questions, calmly, but all too quickly.

Marissa wasn't ready for this, any of it. She glanced up at Ryan, not meeting his eyes. She could tell he was looking at her, but she couldn't look him in the eyes without completely losing it. All she really wanted was for this all to go away, but of course it wouldn't.

Thoughts spun around her mind, tormenting her. How could she have been so stupid? Trey didn't deserve to be shot? What was wrong with her? Was he going to be okay? Marissa shuffled in her seat, unable to sit still. Her parents tried to comfort her, but she didn't care, that didn't matter to her. All she wanted right now was Ryan, nothing more.

The questions and the bright lights were becoming unbearable, she had to get out of there or she was going to scream. Unable to speak or excuse herself, Marissa stood up and ran out the door.

She could hear the policeman calling after her, but not getting up.

"Hey! Come back here!" he shouted.

"Marissa honey! They aren't done with the questioning yet." Julie called after her. She stood up to follow her but Jimmy firmly grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Please, Jules. Give her some space, okay?" He gave her a warning look and she sat back down sharing, a sympathetic smile with Ryan across the room.

In the corridor Marissa let herself fall against the wall, her head in her trembling hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was helpless, and felt like nothing would ever be the same in her life.

* * *

Seth and Summer walked along the corridors of the hospital looking for a suitable place to sit down and have something to eat, Seth looked straight ahead as Summer looked up at him helplessly.

"Hey..." Summer muttered, "So, do you think... Trey will be ok?" Seth rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand and looked at Summer.

"...i don't know," Summer hung her head down and then looked up at Seth "I guess i hope so, Coop was doing so well this year...we where doing so well this year."

"And now it's all up in the air..." Seth held on to Summer's hand tighter. "Let's go get a coffee"

"What about the food?" Seth asked.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry."

Ryan glanced up as he saw Marissa get up from her chair quickly, leaving her parents and the officer behind. The officer stood quickly and began briskly walking in the direction Marissa had gone. Now that Ryan thought about it, the officer hadn't left Marissa's side since the ambulance had arrived to help Trey. The officer also insisted that he would give them a ride to the hospital. Then the realization hit him, they could charge Marissa, with manslaughter! Ryan had sat in his boring law class and heard the entire three-hour lecture on the subject.

He quickly stood and followed after the officer.

"Miss can you please come back into the waiting room, I still have more questions for you," the officer said calmly, seeing tears running down Marissa's eyes. "Miss it's time you told me the truth."

"What, I have been telling you the…" Marissa began to say before the officer interrupted her.

"Your friend told me about the incident on the beach."

"What incident," Marissa responded, knowing exactly what the officer was talking about.

"The attempted rape," he replied bluntly, "Now if you'll kindly accompany me back to the waiting room, I still have a lot of questions to ask."

"No more questions," Marissa said, as she stepped back away from the officer and wiped off her tears.

The officer took a few steps towards Marissa, about to grab her arm, when Ryan appeared from around the corner.

"Wait," Ryan said. "Let me talk to her."

Marissa glanced up at Ryan, then looked at the officer who nodded his head. He looked at her for a minute then turned to walk off, but first turned to Ryan.

"Not long okay?" the officer almost threatened.

Ryan nodded his head and the officer left.

Marissa looked up at him, wiping the rest of her tears from her face. Looking at him now just made her feel so guilty. She couldn't take it much longer, she just put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, I just... I don't know how much longer i could stand that officer." she said.

She let go of him and looked down at the ground.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked him quietly.

"Trey," Ryan answered.

Marissa's eyes instantly hit the ground and suddenly she was overwhelmed with grief. The silence between them lasted all two long and if Ryan had left another moment of silence occur, Marissa would have surely began to cry again.

"Thanks."

"Thanks," Marissa repeated, extremely confused.

"Marissa we've known each other for almost two years now and I've come to your rescue countless times and this time you came to mine. The only thing I remember with clarity is the sound of your voice...Stop, you're killing him."

Marissa allowed Ryan's words to wash over her and then spoke, "You're not mad?"

"Only about one thing," Ryan's face turned cold when he spoke, "Why couldn't you trust me. Why couldn't you tell me what happened, I just thought we were closer then that... alot closer?"

The same silence that had lingered before over came the two once more and when Ryan didn't speak, tears slowly made there way down her cheek.

The officer rounded the corner once more and stared for a moment at the crying girl and emotionless boy.

"Miss if I could ask you those questions now."

"Fine," Marissa spoke angrily, as she glared deep into Ryan's and pushed him aside. "Were done here anyways."

Marissa couldn't believe Ryan had expected her to tell him! How could she? He only would have judged her anyway. He would have said it was her fault. But she hadn't done anything wrong, like he said, she had saved him. So why was he upset that he didn't tell him? Oh well, she thought. She didn't care.

The officer led Marissa down a hall into a small room with glass windows. She could see the onlookers through the glass, probably watching to make sure she didn't do anything dangerous. No one here trusted her, none of them wanted to hear her side of the story. They didn't care about how it felt to watch the only person you ever loved being strangled by his brother, when the only thing you can do to stop him is to shoot him. They didn't care about the guilt this put over her.

She just sat there shaking, and answered the ongoing questions. It was all she could do.

* * *

Jimmy Cooper burst into the small room where Marissa was being held.

"Excuse me," He shouted protectively, "Why are you questioning my daughter, without me present!"

The officer stood from his seat and glared at Mr. Cooper. She is over the age of seventeen and therefore is not a minor. If we wish to question her, we will.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed with intensity and he attempted to deal with his rage.

"You can't do this without my permission, she's my daughter."

"Sir, you daughter almost killed a man! Please leave, we are allowed to question her!"

"No you're not," a calm Sandy Cohen said as he entered the room. "Officer is she under arrest?"

The officer looked away and replied, "Not at this time."

"Good, then she doesn't half to answer any questions."

The officer moved closer to Sandy. "You know Sandy, you did some good work when you represented street kids, but you're not doing anything by protecting this brat."

Before Jimmy could begin to yell the officer walked through the open door and slammed it behind him.

* * *

Seth and Summer sat down at a small table with their coffees. Summer could feel the bags under her eyes and she hoped that the caffeine would help keep her awake.

"Nothing ever seems to go the way we want it to," Summer commented as she fiddled with the coffee cup. "We're going to get through this though," Summer said as she leaned over the table and held onto Seth's hand.

Summer looked up at Seth. She had never seen him like this before. So sad and quiet.

"I know this has been really hard on you, but we're going to get through this together, okay," Summer said hoping that Seth would just say something.

* * *

Marissa ran to her fathers side as soon as the officer had left the room.

"I just want to go home." she cried helplessly.

Jimmy hugged her, "Hey its okay. We can go home soon i promise. We've just got to get this whole thing sorted out. Everything's going to be fine."

Marissa nodded her head, but through the glass window she could see Ryan. He was just walking slowly in the room, clearly drained from energy. He sat down and looked at his watch.

Marissa looked down. She wanted to believe her dad, but she didn't think that everything would just go back to normal. Especially when Ryan thought she didn't trust him.

Jimmy led Marissa out and she avoided eye contact with Ryan when she got to the waiting room.

Jimmy put his hand on Marissa's shoulder, "Everything will be fine, will work this out. You just need to be strong."

Marissa nodded her head then folded her arms and sat next to Ryan. She had to talk to him sooner or later. And if she didn't apologize then-well it just wouldn't work, and she wanted it to.

"I'm sorry." she said after a little while. It was hard to get the words out at first, but she had to.

"I wanted to tell you- I just didn't want you to think any less of me. And I know what things are like between you and Trey... I didn't want to be another reason for you guys to hate each other."

Ryan looked up at her. He didn't look very pleased with what he was hearing.

"Maybe i should hate him." he said angrily, "After what he did to you... and what he would have done to me."

Marissa was confused, "I didn't want you guys fighting again- things were just settling down. I just would've caused another problem."

She paused for a moment.

"I'm really sorry Ryan but... you can understand why I didn't want to tell you right?" she asked.

"No I can't," Ryan yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the waiting room. "I don't!"

Marissa was stunned, she couldn't be around Ryan right now… She had to get away. Without a word, Marissa got up and walked back across the room and sat by her father once again, baring her face in his shoulders, allowing the many tears she had been keeping inside, out.

* * *

"Seth, what's wrong?" Summer asked, no longer able to endure the silence.

"Don't you ever wish you could just leave this place behind?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know," Seth said with deep emotion, "Just leave, run away from all these problems."

Summer brought the coffee cup up to her lips, took a slight sip and then spoke.

"You all ready tried that, remember Portland."

"All to well," Seth sighed. "I miss it Summer, I miss not having any responsibilities, I miss the people and I miss the quiet. "

"Seth Cohen," Summer shouted, "If you leave me and go off to Portland I swear I will hunt you down and kick your Coheneny ass harder then its ever been kicked before."

Seth looked up at Summer, smiling for the first time, at the rage blackout he knew Summer was having.

"Summer, I left you behind once. I would never leave you to rot in this place."

"Excuse me, I like my shopping malls and espresso mocha lattés."

Seth's face turned emotionless and stared deep into Summer's eyes.

"I hate it here."

* * *

"He's flat lining! Doctor!"

"Ten see-sees of microglogan!"

"No response!"

"Continue with the respirator."

"It's not working."

"Dam!"

"Doctor."

The surgery room fell silent as the doctor seemingly spit out his words in slow motion.

"Time of death …"

"Marissa honey wake up."

"…Twelve thirty…"

"The doctor has news."

"…Pm."

Marissa's eyes snapped open and she raised her head from her father's lap, once again seeing Ryan across the room, but he wasn't staring at her like before, Ryan was gazing at a man dressed in white, the doctor from her dream. Next to Ryan sat Seth and then Summer, there hands intertwined.

The doctor looked lost, not knowing whom to look at, but still delivered his news.

"He made it through surgery, but unfortunately…"

Marissa's heart sank. She killed someone, not just someone, Ryan's brother.

"Unfortunately, as we predicted before, he has fallen into a coma."

The room gasped with both relief and horror.

Marissa looked at Ryan, Ryan looked blankly at the doctor. Sandy stared at an empty seat, wishing for his wife. While Seth and Summer's hand embrace grew tighter ad tighter. Julie began to cry, more for Marissa then Trey. And as Jimmy had to be strong for Marissa, Ryan had to be strong for himself. Like every other moment in his life.

**Remember to review. The more reviews, the more motivation to continue!**


	2. Ep1 Scene 2 A Night With Coopers

The following fan fiction is a collaboration of the O.C. RPG website (www) avidgamers (com/schoolofrock)

**Story By:**

Ryan – Colin (Coolcolin5)

Marissa – Erin

**Edited By: **

Ryan – Coolcolin5

If you love the O.C. and have been blessed with the gift of writing, then come and sign up fro the O.C. RPG!

**The O.C. Season 3 - Episode 1 – "The After Math" Scene 2 -A Night With The Coopers**

Ryan sat next to his brother's side, seeing a quietness in Trey, something he had never seen before in him. He had stayed there for days now, in fact, Ryan had always been by his brother's side and had hoped to change him, the way Ryan thought he had changed himself.

"Visiting hours are over now, young man."

"Alright," Ryan said, forcing a smile at the nurse.

This whole year he had tried to change, try to become something he wasn't. He had tried to fit in and as soon as Lindsey left, he knew he couldn't wear this mask any longer. If only Trey hadn't come. If only they would have dropped him off at his friend's house as soon as he was out of jail. If only Ryan didn't have to try and save every human being that ever crossed his path.

Ryan walked out of the hospital to see Seth in his father's car, ready to pick him up.

"Everything all right," Seth asked.

"Fine," Ryan responded.

"Do you want me to come with you next time?"

"There isn't going to be a next time, I'm not going to visit him anymore."

Seth pulled out of the parking lot wishing he could say something clever and funny, except he knew whatever he said, would just make things worse.

"I just want to go home and hide in the pool house," Ryan said, smiling at the thought.

"Dude you've been doing that a lot lately, it's starting to remind me of when Lindsey left and no one wants to see Saving Private Ryan 2."

"What?" Ryan said confused.

"You sort of had to be there… but no go on the pool house plan, the one where you hide. The Coopers are coming for dinner."

Any hope of a quiet night that still resided in Ryan left, as he thought of a whole night with Marissa. They hadn't talked in a few days and their last conversation was to say the least, heated.

Seth pulled up onto the driveway, shut off the car and got out, Ryan following behind.

"Tonight will be fun Ryan, whenever we all get together like this, something interesting always happens."

* * *

Marissa looked up from where she was sitting at the couch. Seth and Ryan walked into the living room. Marissa stood to greet them. She was hoping that she could talk to Ryan tonight, apologize. The last time they spoke she was stressed, and said things that were maybe a little harsh.

"Hey." she said quietly, standing in front of them.

Ryan stopped in front of her.

"Hey." he answered.

"Look- I'm really sorry about what happened at the hospital. I shouldn't have been mad at you... you didn't do anything wrong." she started.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I was just hoping we could talk... if that's ok with you?" she asked, looking down.

"That's fine," Ryan said with a dull face. He was so unsure of how he felt right now. He had already forgiven and thanked Marissa for shooting Trey, but there was something he was holding back, but he didn't know what.

Sandy sat down on a arm chair next to Jimmy and leaned in to ask a question he knew Marissa couldn't hear.

"What did the authorities say?"

Jimmy and Julie, who sat next to him, shifted uncomfortably.

"They haven't ruled one way or the other. She still could be charged."

Seth walked over to his father. He was pretty worried about Ryan lately. He knew that if anything ever happened to Ryan, he would be devastated. But Seth knew that right now he should probably leave him alone. There was nothing he could say to make it better.

Sandy gave Seth a look of pity, "How's he doing?" he asked, looking towards Ryan.

Seth looked up sadly, "Not great. He doesn't want to visit him again though... I just wish there was something we could do or say." he answered.

"Well..." Sandy left it at that. There really was nothing any of them could do to fix any of this.

Ryan sat on the couch next to Marissa. Marissa found it hard to speak, she felt really awkward around Ryan now.

"Do you think..." she broke the silence, "do you think its possible for things to go back to the way they used to be?"

She asked the question doubtfully. She was sure she knew the answer, but maybe there was a chance he still loved her. She sat quietly, patiently waiting to hear whatever it was he had to say.

"The way things use to be," Ryan started, trying not to raise his voice, "Marissa what was ever so great about the way things use to be."

For a moment Marissa felt her world dissipate from under her.

"I think we should start things new and never go back to the way we were."

Marissa looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "...as friends... more than friends? What?"

Marissa was kind of upset. She had gone and made a mess of things again.

"Ryan just tell me what you want. I'll listen..." she paused.

"...I owe you that much." she said finally in a small voice.

Ryan smiled when he saw the worry in Marissa's eyes, "I think we've talked enough."

Ryan grabbed Marissa's arm and pulled her out of the living room and into the kitchen, the parents barely noticed their disappearance, but Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan, are you mad at me? I can't just be friends with you…"

"Good," Ryan said with a smile. "I couldn't just be your friend either."

Ryan slowly moved towards Marissa, the bottom of Marissa's back pushing softly into the counter. Ryan held a inch away from Marissa's lips and then after the paused captured her in a kiss, their eyes locked.

"Parent alert! Parent alert!" Seth warned as he rushed into the kitchen, knowing what they were up to.

Sandy walked in just to see Marissa pushing lightly on Ryan's chest, heeding Seth's warning.

Sandy cleared his throat and Ryan had just enough time to regain his composure before Jimmy and Julie entered the kitchen.

Marissa smiled, pleased with how everything always seemed to turn back around to the two of them being together. She tried to make a bit of a more serious face.

"So Seth, have you heard from Summer lately?" she changed the subject.

"Yeah I spoke to her today, she still in a bit of shock... but I think she'll be ok." he looked down, he wanted her to be here with him now, he missed her.

"I still can't believe all this has happened. That Trey boy made quite a mess," said Julie carelessly.

Jimmy immediately looked at her, it wasn't a great comment.

"Yeah… Can we not talk about it please." Marissa said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Ryan and Marissa kept glancing at each other and smiling, and Marissa was finding it harder and harder not to laugh. Eventually she burst out laughing, for no reason, and excused herself.

She walked out of the kitchen and headed over to the pool house, Ryan and Seth followed.

"Hey, dinner will be ready in about an hour okay." Sandy called after them.

"And Seth," Sandy called, "Watch over those two, you shouldn't need to give parent alerts like that."

Seth laughed, while Marissa and Ryan nervously looked back at Sandy. Sandy closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"What's a parent alert?" Julie asked, confused.

"Well…" Sandy started before a loud pounding came from the living room. Sandy, Jimmy and Julie all ran out of the kitchen to see the Cohen's front door swing open and watched as three police officers rushed in.

"Can I help you?" Sandy asked.

"Were looking for Marissa Cooper."

Jimmy stepped in front of Sandy, not to be rude, but Sandy had already fought to many of his battles for him.

"What do you want with her," Jimmy said defensively.

"We have a warrant for her arrest."

"What," Julie cried, "Sandy they can't arrest her can they. She saved Ryan and now they're arresting her, they can't do that."

Sandy walked over and glanced at the papers, which the officer was holding in his hands.

"I'm afraid they can."

Marissa, Seth and Ryan sat in the pool house. It would have been more fun if Summer were there- Seth would have felt less out of place.

"Hey so do you guys think I should call her?" he asked Ryan and Marissa, who were sitting on the bed.

Marissa looked at Ryan and then at Seth.

"She was pretty upset before, but you could see if she wants to hang out." Marissa said, kind of guessing.

Ryan noticed he didn't seem so happy.

"Is everything ok with you guys? Things working out alright?" He asked him.

Seth looked up at them again.

"Well yeah its fine... why wouldn't it be?" he asked accusingly.

Ryan shook his head.

"Just asking." He said, smiling to Marissa.

They were interrupted when they saw 3 policemen approaching the pool house. They all looked at each other then got up as the policemen walked in the door.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked, as the parents followed the officers into the room.

Looking around, each face had the same expression. Down, sad, shocked. They all knew the answer to Marissa's question, even Marissa.

One of the officers spoke, breaking the silence.

"Marissa Cooper?" He asked.

Marissa nodded her head shamefully, she had never been more scared in her life.

"I'm afraid you're under arrest." the officer's voice was loud and clear, confirming all their assumptions.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"And I suggest you use that right," Sandy interrupted.

"You have the right to an attorney…"

"That would be me," Sandy interrupted again, giving a warning look to the officer who was now putting the cold metal cuffs on Marissa's hands.

Ryan sat frozen, caught in memories of the past, but then jerked forward and stood. He couldn't be in the past right now; Marissa needed him in the present.

"Marissa don't say anything, they have already questioned you enough," Sandy instructed as they lead Marissa out of the pool house and into the kitchen.

"Dad," Seth whispered, "They can't convict her…right."

"They probably barely have a case," Sandy answered, making sure everyone could hear it, hoping it would calm everyone down.

As they approached a front door, a man, dressed in a suit spoke.

"Sandy, I'm afraid we have all the evidence we need, plus a new witness."

Sandy gave the detective a faint smile, "The only people who were there and could testify were Ryan, Seth and Summer. And I don't think they're going to help prove your side of the story."

"Our witness may not have been there at the time, but she will proved the motive and rule out self-defense."

"Who?" Ryan asked.

The detective opened his notebook and peered in.

"Her name is… Jessica Sanders."


	3. Ep2 “The Pay Off” Scene 1 Courtroom

The following fan fiction is a collaboration of the O.C. RPG website (www) avidgamers (com/schoolofrock)

**Story By:**

Ryan – Colin (Coolcolin5)

Marissa – Erin

Summer - Name Currently Unknown

**Edited By: **

Ryan – Coolcolin5

If you love the O.C. and have been blessed with the gift of writing, then come and sign up fro the O.C. RPG!

* * *

**

* * *

The O.C. Season 3 - Episode 2 – "The Pay Off" Scene 1 - Courtroom **

The courtroom fell silent, no one even moved, no one spoke. The recently widowed Julie Cooper Nickel sat front row, hand in hand with her ex-husband Jimmy Cooper. Beside them Seth, Summer and Ryan sat, there inner thoughts a thousand times louder than the now hum of anticipation within the small room.

The first row all shuttered as the judge's door opened and then slammed and a woman dressed in a black robe made her way to the large seat at the front of the room.

When her mouth began to open the hum the room had emitted, turned to nothingness.

"Marissa Cooper, you stand accused of attempted manslaughter in the second degree and if the victim dies while in the coma, the charge may be changed to murder. I now ask you Marissa Cooper, how do you plead?"

Marissa's eyes shifted to her family and friends, then to the lawyer beside her. Sandy gave a reassuring smile and glanced back at the bench, Marissa's eyes focused on the judge as she spoke.

"Not guilty."

"Your honor, the people request no bail for Ms. Cooper."

"You're honor that is ridicules," Sandy snapped back, "This young lady has never committed a crime in her life. Besides the vary nature of this incident is far from clear cut."

The judge stared at Sandy for a moment and then spoke.

"I tend to agree with you Mr. Cohen. I don't quite understand how this young lady would be a flight risk or pose a problem to society. Bail is set at 50,000 dollars."

Marissa's face remained frozen, even when she thought of going home. She felt cold inside, like life had been drained out of her, all she wanted to do was fall to her knees in tears, but instead she remained frozen and emotionless.

"This way," Sandy said, as he put his hand on Marissa shoulder and guided her out into the hallway to the comforting faces of family and friends.

Marissa practically ran to Ryan, giving him a hug.

"Ryan I'm scared." she said softly, still in his arms.

"I dont want them to take me away from you." she said closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

Looking at Ryan's face she would have been able to see the look of nervousness and worry in his eyes.

Reluctantly, Marissa let go, Summer slowly walked up to her.

"... So are you okay?" Summer asked quietly.

Marissa looked at Ryan and then back at Summer.

"I think so." she nodded her head.

Her voice was faint, she wasn't so sure she was okay.

"I'll be fine," Marissa said, breaking her stone face, "Sandy hasn't failed anyone yet. How are things with you and Seth?"

Summer shifted uncomfortably, "He's distant. I'm sure he's just dealing with this in his own way."

"I'm sure that' it," Marissa said, as she gave Summer a hug.

It felt good to comfort someone else right now. For the last few weeks she was the only one who everyone comforted and now that she looked around, she could see the pain n everyone's eyes.

"Seth where are you going?" Summer asked from within Marissa's soft grip.

"Outside," he mumbled.

"He does seem distant," Marissa said as she let go of Summer.

"I better go after him."

Summer turned and walked towards the doors and towards Seth.

"Seth," Summer called after him. "Wait... please!" Summer said as she quickened her speed.

Seth finally slowed and Summer caught up. She looked up and him feeling her emotions getting to her. The past week had been emotional and Summer felt like she couldn't live through it, but she knew she had to stay strong especially around Seth. Seth stood there his head drooped down fiddling with his hands.

"Seth?" Summer said as she motioned to put her hand on top of his. "Please tell me. You know I'm always here."

Seth looked up from the ground and looked into Summer's eyes. She could see that he was thinking about something that was bothering him as he tried to gather his words.

"Do you think..." he paused, Summer looking confused, "Do you think that maybe Ryan shouldn't have forgiven Marissa?"

Hearing what Seth had said- the way he had said it- Summer knew he had been thinking about it for a while.

"What do you mean? Like isn't that up to Ryan to decide?" she said, not wanting to start a fight.

"Yeah. And I know that. Its just Ryan is my best friend Summer, he's my brother." Seth said getting a bit defensive.

"And Marissa is my best friend. She wouldn't have done anything without a good reason." Summer argued.

Seth paused.

"And you don't call what happened on the beach a good reason?" Seth said.

Summer sighed.

"What happened on the beach... it was all a big mistake. Marissa didn't know that it would happen, and she definitely didn't want it to happen. She just was trying to be friends with Trey and it turned out to be a little more complicated than that... Marissa would definitely never do anything that would ever hurt Ryan and he should know that," Summer tried to explain.

"Take it off your mind Cohen. It's nothing for you to worry yourself over. I'm sure everything will turn out to be okay. Marissa and Ryan will work it all out and whatever happens, it'll happen for a reason."

Seth sat quietly for a minute.

"Well..." he collected his thoughts, "That wasn't really what I was saying."

She was missing the point but he definitely didn't want to start another fight.

"What I mean is that how do we know Trey was going to hurt Ryan?"

Summer looked up at him, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"You don't think it's at all possible that Marissa shot Trey for revenge?" he stared blankly at his girlfriend- hoping not to upset her.

"And you really think Marissa would do something like that? She is not a murderer Seth. She is my best friend." Summer answered.

"Ryan is my brother! And Trey is his brother. I just can't see Ryan wanting his brother to die like that." Seth said, frustrated.

Summer looked down, she was clearly upset. Seth put his hand on hers to comfort her.

"Look I'm sorry. This has nothing to do with you. I guess it just shows you how easy it is to lose someone. And it could've been Ryan... Or even Marissa for that matter."

He stopped to think.

"Its no ones fault."

Summer smiled back, only slightly.

"Lets just hope it all works out." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

The two of them sat, thinking doubtfully about the situation that they were in that their friends and family were in. It seemed like nothing would ever go back to normal.

After a silent moment Summer tried to ease the tension between them. "Do you maybe want to go back over and join Marissa and Ryan again? I think they could do with some company, they look too sad for their own good," Summer said as she turned around to look at them.

It appear that Seth was simply ignoring her, or at least deep in thought, because he didn't say a word for at least a minute.

"Summer."

"Yes."

"I've been thinking of maybe planning a trip."

Summer's eye glared red with anger and she stood letting her voice scream out at Seth.

"You're not going back to Portland! Get it out of you're mind Cohen!"

Seth smiled and then laughed.

"Alright miss rage blackouts."

Summer just glared at him, while Seth stood and pinched one of her bright red cheeks.

"So cute when you're angry, but when I said trip, I didn't mean trip."

"Then what did you mean?" Summer said, confused.

"Well I meant trip as in… vacation."

Summer paused.

"Except Marissa has court dates."

"Right," Seth sighed, "The shooting thing."

Seth sat down in defeat. Summer, seeing Seth's eyes darken, sat beside him and wrapped one arm around Seth.

"But once everything blows over for Marissa, then we can go."

Seth took a deep breath and looked into Summer's eyes.

"I heard my dad talking with a old friend of his last night. He was asking for advice on Marissa's case."

"And."

"And it doesn't sound like things are going to blow over for her."

"What? It has to she's innocent."

"I know," Seth said, "I've just never heard my dad sound so scared about a case. Usually he is so confident and optimistic. He said he thinks he can't do it."

"What does that mean?" Summer said frightened.

"Summer, Seth were going now," Sandy called as he and Ryan, Marissa, Jimmy and Julie all moved towards the parking lot.

"Seth, what does that mean?" Summer repeated.

"It means Marissa might go to jail."

**We will keep going and your meaningful reviews really help. Tell us what you like, favorite parts and stuff like that. It's what makes us want to write more. I know this scene was rather short and the next one will be even shorted, but after that we have a long one ahead. Keep checking for updates and thanks for reading!**


	4. Ep2 “The Pay Off” Scene 2 Lawyer Trouble

The following fan fiction is collaboration of the O.C. RPG website (3W's)avidgamers (dot com) schoolofrock/".

**Story By:**

Ryan – Coolcolin5

**Edited By:**

Ryan – Coolcolin5

**If you love the O.C. and have been blessed with the gift of writing, then come and sign up fro the O.C. RPG!**

* * *

The O.C. Season 3 - Episode 2 – "The Pay Off" Scene 2 - Lawyer Trouble

Sandy took a deep breath before opening the door to see the Coopers standing in the doorway. Marissa stood quietly, the worry of her trial obviously on her mind. Julie and Jimmy stood smiling, which caught Sandy somewhat off guard not because of Marissa's situation, but because they seemed happy together.

"How's it going Sandy," Jimmy said, patting him on the back as he entered the Cohen's house.

"Pretty good," Sandy replied, knowing that everything was far from good.

In fact, Sandy was in trouble. After discussing the case with an old friend he knew that he couldn't win Marissa's case. The trouble wasn't the testimony of Jessica Sanders; most people tend not to believe drug abusers, the trouble was the attempted rape. In fact, if the children had said nothing to the officers when they arrived, none of this would have happened. Marissa wouldn't be in court and her future wouldn't look so grim. Unfortunately, they all panicked. The officers split the kids up, took statements and each told the story. Summer, Seth and Marissa's stories were sketchy at best, but Ryan's statement was by far the worst. Sandy didn't have the heart to tell Ryan, that because of his statement, Marissa would surely go to jail. The problem was he was being called as a witness, for the prosecution.

" You said this meeting was urgent," Julie said, "Has something changed?"

"There may be a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Marissa asked sharply.

"Nothing you need to worried about right now," Sandy said, trying to sound convincing. "Ryan and Seth are in the pool house, why don't you join them, I'll come and get you if we need you."

"No," Marissa said harshly, "Is something wrong?"

Sandy glanced over at Jimmy, looking for support.

"Kiddo, why don't you go see Ryan and Seth. I'll get you if there is something you need to hear, I promise."

Marissa nodded, comforted by her father, and walked out of the entrance and towards the pool house.

Now the hard part, Sandy thought. He had to tell the Coopers that it would be best if they got another lawyer. A high priced lawyer that could win.

As soon as Marissa walked out of sight of the adults she stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced behind her to make sure that no one had followed. She knew something was very wrong, most likely about her case and the last thing she wanted was to hear a sugar coated summary of Sandy's words from her parents.

Taking another step forward she hid just out of sight, but in complete earshot. If Sandy had something that he needed to say about her case, she needed to hear it.

"So Sanford, what do we need to hear?"

Sandy could barely look Jimmy in the eye, but he just managed to and could see that although Jimmy seemed normal, his eyes gave away how worried he really was.

"As you've probably guest, it's about the case. But before we get started can I get anyone a drink?"

That caught Julies attention, which had been occupied by how dusty the house had become since the departure of Kirsten.

"I'll have a beer," Jimmy answered. "If you have any."

"I hide a few in the back of the fridge," Sandy said as he got up and moved towards the kitchen.

As soon as Sandy had offered drinks, Marissa started to panic and her first instinct was to race for the door and run out to the pool house, but instead she took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Sandy had stood and was moving this way and was only a few short steps from Marissa. Marissa dashed behind the island in the center of the kitchen, just in time. As she crouched on the floor, she could hear the fridge door open and the clanking of beer bottles being fetched from the back of the fridge. She should have just said she was getting a glass of water or something, if Sandy found her hiding down on the floor, eavesdropping on their conversation she would be very embarrassed and might even lose the respect of the only person that could save her.

"Do you want a beer also Julie?"

"Um… no," she replied, rather sarcastically. "Have anything else?"

"Not with alcohol."

"I'll have water."

Marissa didn't even have time to breathe as she quietly scurried to the far side of the island, again just missing Sandy as he grabbed a cup and filled it with water and then left the kitchen, drinks in hand.

Marissa got up quietly, calmly moved back into her original position and waited.

"So what about the case?" Jimmy asked, taking the beer from Sandy.

"Well," Sandy said, taking a deep breath, "I've been talking it over with some old friends from law school and it is worse then I expected."

"What changed?" Julie questioned, "I though everything was going well."

"So did I," Sandy replied, "But I just read one of the reports the boys gave to the police officers that night and it doesn't look good."

"But she'll still be acquitted, won't she." Jimmy gasped.

Sandy looked away from Jimmy and focused on his words. "I don't know anymore Jimmy. I wish I did."

"What do you want us to do?" Jimmy asked, the worry in his eye now replaced with panic.

"I think you should get another lawyer, I just don't think I can win."

The sound of Sandy's voice echoed towards the kitchen and when it hit Marissa's ears, tears immediately began to build in her eyes. Marissa's head softly hit the back of the wall as she slid down the counter until she met the floor, devastated. She hadn't even thought of going to jail, everyone knew she was innocent, this wasn't suppose to happen.

**I know it's a little short, but I had to do this scene all by myself… the next one should be a lot longer. As always, make sure you review.**


End file.
